User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Jo Slade (Archived)
*Original by FMTplayer: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221866978 I’d like to bring up Jo Slade from Dead Rising. I believe she’s Pure Evil, and I even brought it up once before but that discussion got ignored on a MONUMENTAL level. Given that, I actually added her to the category once (just to have it removed almost immediately). Even though it wasn’t meant to be spam, and I truly believed it, I completely acknowledge that it was a very noobish mistake on my part and I apologize for it. CHARACTER TRAITS Jo definitely has a clear and sadistic personality, especially when compared to most of the other villains in the Dead Rising series, who are either very tragic or incredibly insane and likely amoral as a result. HEINOUS STANDARDS I’d say that torturing and eventually killing young females for fun is heinous enough to qualify, especially given that she’s less openly insane compared to other villains. MORAL EVENT HORIZON As someone who’s been desensitized to a lot of Moral Event Horizon crossings that may have gotten someone else qualified, She crosses it for me but it may truly depend on the type of person. It’s also implied that she may have killed people who wanted to defend their loved ones as well, which sends her further down for me. INDIVIDUAL CAPACITY A handgun, stun gun, handcuffs... She’s definitely used everything at her disposal to torture her victims. MORAL AGENCY Especially when comparing the other villains who are criminally insane, there’s definitely nothing suggesting an unclear moral agency on Jo’s part. REDEEMING QUALITIES I see no redeeming qualities that could apply to Jo. It’d be hard to spot on someone who sexually tortures young females with the biggest potential excuse being that they looked better than her, and yet it could easily again just be for Jo’s own sadistic pleasure. SYMPATHY As far as I know, Dead Rising hasn’t given any excuse as to why Jo did what she did (aside from the “looking better than her” excuse possibly) so I don’t see why anyone should sympathize with her. SCREEN TIME Now this is a tricky one. The way I see it, it’s ALL choice based on the players’ parts. There’s very evidential speculation that she was the one who mortally wounded a survivor the player can save likely in an attempt to abduct his girlfriend, and one of her hostages (IF saved) will say that she already killed a few before the player arrived. Jo is also notorious for the fact that she’ll kill 3 out of 4 of her hostages if the player doesn’t deal with her in time. BUT This all occurs off-screen, which might be disqualifying. The player can however find her and just leave her to kill off her hostages right in front of the player, though this isn’t common and would most often result from the player themselves being immoral. THE WORST In the WHOLE series? Probably not. But she’s definitely among the worst, especially out of the first game, in which the only one who could be just as evil as her was Brock Mason, the special forces commander who just simply arrived to kill everything, survivors and zombies. Again, compared to most other psychopaths in the series, who are either incredibly tragic or overly insane, Jo definitely stands out as a particularly immoral character. STORY TYPE Dead Rising IS a zombie series, but it has a good touch of humor to it. While violent, I definitely wouldn’t say it’s “over the top appalling” especially given that there were villains in later entries who did qualify. So that’s my case. I acknowledge I may have just argued with absolute fallaciousness or terrible research, or maybe I even just did a bad job of explaining it and maybe she does qualify, I was just the wrong person to bring it up. I believe her to be Pure Evil, but if other people don’t, then at least I’ll finally receive proper closure on the topic. Thank you ahead of time for any replies people. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals